


Welcome to the Jungle

by peerpressure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peerpressure/pseuds/peerpressure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Louis and Zayn are in a band (it's not an indie band and definitely not a tribute band).</p><p>Harry falls in love with Niall a little too hard and a little too fast. It's not very punk rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Errors might occur, sorry. For the songs mentioned in the story, look at the end notes!
> 
> find me at horansheroes.tumblr.com

”One, two, three, four!”  
    

Zayn hits his drum sticks against each other as he shouts. At ”four” Harry jumps, scissoring his legs as he strums the first accord. The sound coming from the amplifier is maybe a little too loud and the whole floor in the small garage is vibrating. Louis’ bass only adds to it, too. Harry bangs his head along to the music, his loose curls trapped in a bandana wrapped around his head. He slowly moves closer to the microphone stand and closes his eyes as he begin to sing, his calloused fingers moving fast across the fretboard.  
    

” _Loaded like a freight train, flyin’ like an aeroplane, feelin’ like a space brain one more time tonight._ ” He tries his best to make his voice raspy like Axl Roses’, tries to pour the same emotion and distaste into the lyrics. Zayn is going crazy on the drums behind him and Harry knows that Louis looks like a proper rock star without even looking at him. He recently got new strings for his bass and it sounds so fresh and new, raw in an entirely different way that makes a shiver run through Harry’s entire body. They sound so fucking good.  
    

” _I’m on the nightrain, ready to crash and burn, I never learn, I’m on the nightrain_ ”  
  

They finish the song after Harry’s guitar solo and Zayn raises his drumsticks in celebration.  
    

”Nailed it, lads!”  
    

Louis high fives first him and then Harry. This is the first time they’ve made it through the whole song without a single mistake. Harry spins around and plays a riff on his guitar in celebration.  
    

”This calls for beer!” Louis shouts over the guitar with a grin plastered on his face. He removes the bass strap from his shoulder and gently rests it against the amplifier before he makes his way over to the mini fridge on the floor. It was Harry’s idea that they should get it and the others had approved of it without hesitation. They spent two weeks searching through various second hand shops before they found a functioning one for a reasonable prise. Looking back at their total of five months having it plugged in in the garage, they might have spent a bit too much time just lounging on the worn out leather sofa just drinking, instead of actually practising.  
    

But this is a reasonable excuse for a celebratory drink; they’ve been trying to nail _Nightrain_ for three weeks now, but someone’s always fucked up. Either it’s been Zayn coming in too late on the drums, Louis missing a chord or Harry messing up the lyrics.  
    

Louis kicks the left bottom corner of the fridge before bending down and opening the door (they managed to figure out how to open the askew door during their first day having it, after a few hours of shouting abuse at it and Zayn almost throwing it out of the small window). He grabs three bottles and the opener laying on top of the fridge and kicks the door shut.  
    

”Here ya go, Haz” he says and hands Harry an opened bottle. Harry takes a swig and lets the cool liquid chill his slightly sore throat. It’s exhausting trying to half-scream just like Rose. The beer feels good and Harry thinks that getting the mini fridge is, without any doubt, the best idea he’s ever had.  
    

Louis sits down next to his bass and brings his free hand to his knee. His black skinny jeans have a big hole in them, just like Harry and Zayn’s. Harry’s has the most holes in them, which his mother is not very happy about. To be honest, Harry’s not sure he actually owns any piece of clothing that hasn’t got a hole in them. He’s spent more time locked up in his room with a pair of scissors than is probably healthy, he thinks.  
  

 ”What song are we gonna do next, lads?” Louis voice breaks the comfortable silence. Harry knows they should probably continue working on _Nightrain_ , but at the same time they should let it rest and just revel in the knowledge that they actually nailed it for once.  
    

”How ‘bout _Don’t Damn Me_?” Zayn suggests. ”It’s been a while.”  
    

Harry and Louis shrug, because, sure, why not? It’s a song they’re comfortable with.  
    

It’s not that they’re a Guns N’ Roses tribute band, because they certainly aren’t. It just happens to be that they mostly play their songs. They’re fun to perform, have great solos and are just the perfect amount of challenging.  
    

They finish their drinks and Harry grabs their bottles to put them away. In the movies where there’s a band practising in a basement, it’s always really messy and full of bottles and cigarettes and posters of naked girls and whatnot. Their basement isn’t exactly like that. Sure, they’ve got the obligatory worn out leather sofa, the instruments, the dirty rugs and the mini fridge; but the bottles are stacked in a corner (Harry regularly takes them out for recycling), they always smoke outside and have an ashtray and the only posters they’ve got are a Guns N’ Roses one and an enormous pink poster with a puppy.  
    

The puppy poster was already there when they started to use the basement. When they were to take it down, it came to their knowledge that the poster was there to cover a big, ugly stain. So they let the poster be, until they found a new one. It’s been there for eight months now and they’ve all grown quite fond of it. Sometimes, Harry uses it to imagine an audience and he’s noticed how even Zayn and Louis turn to look at it when they’ve accomplished something, as if the puppy poster were some kind of God. They don’t talk about it, though. But no one ever mentions getting rid of it, so there’s that.  
  

Harry takes his place in front of the microphone. He raises his hand to the puppy poster on the opposite wall.  
    

”Good evening, London! We’re The Raccoons and this is _Don’t Damn Me_!”  

(The band name was his idea. Zayn hadn’t been too keen on it, at first.      
    

”It sounds like a fucking indie band, Hazza” he had complained.  
    

”Well, what if we one day want to branch out?”  
    

Zayn had given him a death glare and it wasn’t until Harry showed him some cool designs for a logo that he gave in. Harry thinks of it as one of his greatest accomplishments to this day.)  
    

He turns his head to Zayn and gives him a nod. Zayn starts counting down and then they’re on fire again, pouring their souls into the instruments. Halfway into the chorus, Harry glances over at Zayn and sees that a small droplet of sweat has broken out on his forehead and his black, carefully styled quiff has fallen down over his forehead. He’s biting his bottom lip and he meets Harry’s eye with laughing eyes. Zayn absolutely _loves_ this. Harry loves doing this, too, and so does Louis, but Harry’s pretty sure Zayn loves it the most. Zayn’s always a bit laid back, doesn’t take up too much space. But when he’s on the drums, he becomes an entirely different person.  
    

They finish the song, panting. Louis swipes his sweaty fringe from his eyes and grins at them, his cheeks flushed.  
    

”Great work, lads, we’re killing it today.”  
    

Harry nods in agreement and relieves himself from the guitar strap. He rolls his sore shoulders and stretch his back before glancing at his wristwatch.  
    

”How about we call it a night? End on top n’ all that.”  
    

Zayn hums in agreement and stands up from his stool and places his drum sticks on it. Louis and Harry turns off the amplifiers and microphone and then they all grab their jackets from the hanger, because they’ve actually got a hanger. Sometimes, Harry thinks about how far they are from being rockstars but then he thinks about all the mess it would cause and thinks that it’s alright.  
    

Louis locks the door after them and after saying their goodbye’s, they all head off in different directions. Zayn towards the bus stop, Louis towards his house a few streets away and Harry towards his flat. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his threadbare leather jacket and hunches his shoulders, trying to protect himself from the chilly October night. He hurries home because he’s pretty sure his mum had baked brownies earlier that afternoon.  
  
\---  
  
His mum wakes him up the next morning by storming into his room and pulling up the blinds, letting the cold October light in.      
    

”Come on Harry, it’s Friday, only one day of school left for this week” she sighs and pauses by his bed when he groans and pulls his pillow over his face. He half expects her to leave him alone, but of course he wouldn’t be that lucky. In a swift motion, she’s pulled his duvet off his body, exposing his half naked body (good thing he didn’t go to sleep completely naked yesterday) to the cold.  
    

”Muuuuum” he groans and curls up on his side, feeling more like a seven year old than the actual seventeen years he really is. It can’t be helped, it’s too early for this shit.  
    

”Get up” his mum just says and pats him on the back before leaving the room. Harry gives himself a few seconds before raising his head to glance at the clock on the nightstand. He sighs and starts to sit up, manoeuvring his long limbs with yet another groan.  
    

He rubs his eyes as he walks over to his wardrobe and picks out a clean pair of boxers and takes off the ones he’s wearing. There’s not enough time for a shower so he slips on the new pair before feeling his hair. It’s a bit greasy but it’ll have to do. There’s a light blue dress shirt laying on the floor and it’s a bit wrinkly. He sniffs it and it doesn’t smell too bad so he puts it on, buttoning it while he searches the messy floor for a pair of socks. He actually finds a clean pair in a drawer and pulls them on before slipping into a pair of trousers.  
    

There’s toast waiting for him on the kitchen table and he sits down dramatically while glaring at him mum. She only rolls her eyes at him and pours him a glass of orange juice.  
    

”Your tie’s in the bathroom” she says and walks out of the kitchen while calling for the cat. Harry finishes his breakfast, brushes his teeth, puts on his tie and pulls on a jumper before grabbing his bag. He shouts a ‘bye’ to his mum who’s somewhere in the flat before slamming the door behind him.  
    

Zayn is waiting for him outside the school gates. He’s got his shoulder bag casually slung over his shoulder and is smoking a cigarette, holding it between his thumb and forefinger.  
    

”Hey” Harry says and he gets close enough and stops in his tracks next to him. Zayn gives him a nod. Harry puts his hands in the pockets of his jacket.  
    

”No smoking on school grounds, Malik!” Mr. Thompson is walking past them, heading into school with a leather briefcase in hand.  
    

”I’m actually standing outside the fence, sir” Zayn answers politely with a smile, because Thompson is one of the cool teachers. Harry had him in geography a few years back.  
    

Mr. Thompson shakes his head but continues walking while trying his hardest to hold back a smile. Completely useless, to be honest.  
    

”Morning, lads!” Louis’ cheerful voice comes from their right and they see him walking towards from the car park them with a grin. ”Managed to charm my way into getting a ride” he says as they meet him and start to walk towards the school building. Harry offers his left hand for a high five.  
    

He’s got law for his first period so he soon leaves the other two to make his way to the classroom. He slides into his usual seat in the back after wishing a good morning to Ms. Corder and produces his book from his bag along with his notes. Law is really the only of his A levels that he actually cares about. Apart from his other subjects; business, sociology and English - his teacher in law is really good at what she’s doing.  
    

Law passes quick enough, then he’s got two free periods that he spends in the library working on his English essay and then it’s business. He manages to take a quick power nap so that class isn’t completely wasted after all.  
    

When it’s lunch time he makes his way to the canteen. The great thing about being in sixth form is that he gets to go pass the queue, so it doesn’t take him long to get a tray of food. His gaze wanders over the tables, looking for Louis and Zayn who should already be here by now. He finds them a few tables away from the one they usually try to occupy.  
    

Harry’s eyebrows draw together in confusion. There’s two other guys sitting with them. Holding his pace, he walks up to the table. Louis smiles happily at him when he sees him arriving.  
    

”Hazza, glad you could make it!” he says and pats the chair next to him. Harry sits down and it is then he recognises the two other guys at their table.  
    

One of them has brown, short hair and big, friendly eyes. He’s got broad shoulders that fill up his uniform well. Harry thinks he had P.E with him in year 9? Wasn’t he the kid who was really good at running, or whatever? They other guy, sitting opposite Harry, has blond hair, clearly dyed. His eyes are blue and his frame is a lot smaller than his friend’s. He gives Harry a big smile and Harry’s taken aback slightly by the brightness of it.  
    

”Haz, this is Liam Payne and Niall Horan” Louis says and waves his hand first in the brunette’s direction, and then the blond’s with the bright smile.  
    

”Hi” Harry says, offering a smile back. ”Not to sound rude or anything, but how come this is a thing that’s happening?”  
    

”Great, _great_ question, young man” Louis says and slaps his shoulder. Harry thinks he’s ridiculous. ”Zayn, care to explain?”  
    

Zayn, sitting on Louis’ other side, leans over the table to get a better look of Harry.  
    

”I accidentally ran into Liam - literally - on my way to English lit, and it was just like a movie scene, ya know, with papers flying everywhere n’ stuff. So I asked if he wanted to have lunch with us, as an apology sort of, and he asked if he could bring a friend, so I said yes.”      
    

”Hello, mate” Niall says with a thick Irish accent and reaches a hand across the table to shake Harry’s hand. It’s warm and his grip is solid. Harry can’t help but notice how nicely Niall’s slightly smaller hand fits in his own.  
    

”How was business?” Louis asks him, taking a bite of his sandwich. Louis always asks how Harry’s doing. That’s why they’re best friends.  
    

”Great, had a power nap” Harry grins back. Louis slaps his knee.  
    

”That’s how it’s done!”  
    

Harry starts eating his own sandwich, cheese and ham, while the others start to engage in a conversation. He doesn’t know what they’re talking about, is only half listening. That is, until Louis nudges his arm. Harry looks at him.  
    

”Huh?”  
    

”Disappeared from us, mate, you’ve gotta stop doing that” Louis says with a smile. Zayn leans over the table again.  
    

”I was asking if we’re rehearsing tonight” he says.  
    

Harry shrugs his shoulders. ”I guess, why wouldn’t we?”  
    

”Rehearse?” Liam chips in. ”You in a band or something?”  
    

”Yup” Louis says and nods. ”The Raccoons, we’re called.”  
    

”The Raccoons? You an indie band?” Niall asks, his voice curious. Louis starts to chuckle and Harry sneaks a glance at Zayn who’s now looking at him with poison dripping from his eyes. Niall looks at them a little worried.  
    

”What? What’d I say?”  
    

”Nah, mate, it’s just” Louis says, still chuckling. ”We’re more of a rock band, but Zayn’s always been against the name, claimed it sounds like an indie name, which he did not want to be associated with.” He’s full on laughing now. Niall chuckles slightly.  
    

”Oh” he says. ”D’you play like, The Rolling Stones and stuff?”  
    

”A bit” Harry says.  
    

”Bon Jovi?” asks Niall, his tone hopeful.  
    

Louis shrugs his shoulders. ”It happens.”  
    

”It’s mostly Guns N’ Roses, though” Harry interjects.  
    

”Mostly?” Zayn is leaning over the table again. ”We only play Guns!” He turns to Niall. ”We’re not a tribute band, but that’s usually what we play.”  
    

He looks so eager for Niall to understand that they’re not a tribute band that Niall starts to laugh.  
    

”Hey mate, it’s fine, I get it. It’d be cool if you were a tribute band, too.”  
    

Conversation takes on a different path from that and Harry zones out again. He finds that Niall’s face is really distracting. He’s got these blue, piercing eyes that crinkle when he laughs. Harry notices that he laughs a lot. It’s a funny sound, he kind of laughs with his whole body. Harry likes it. He tries to figure out who this Niall is. He thinks he remembers him from history a few years ago, but his memory isn’t the best. Either way, he’s certainly going to remember him now. The more he looks at him, the more little things he notice; like the light stubbles on his chin, the shape of his nose, the veins in his hands, the curve of his lips when he speaks - the more he realises that Niall is perhaps the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.  
    

In fact, he can’t tear his eyes from him.  
    

Louis nudges his arm, again. Harry turns to him, slightly annoyed.  
    

”What?”  
    

Louis looks at him with unreadable eyes. ”We’re leaving, lunch’s almost over.”  
    

Harry looks around and sees that most of the tables are empty. They all stand up to leave their trays. Zayn grabs him by the elbow.  
    

”You alright, mate? You’ve been quiet.”  
    

Harry gives him a smile. ”Yeah, I’m fine, just tired.”  
    

Zayn grins. ”Lucky it’s Friday, then!”  
    

Harry’s only got one class left after that, and then he’s free to go home for the day. Sociology flies by in a whim (he might have spent the entire period thinking about Niall’s lashes) and then he’s on his way home. They’re meeting in the garage by eight, just like any other Friday, so he’s got plenty of time to change clothes and study. They never practice in their school uniforms, it’s a rule they’ve made. (”It’s not very punk rock, is it?” Zayn said.) It wouldn’t be fair on the music, to perform it in a dress shirt and hideous trousers.  
    

No one’s home when Harry unlocks the front door, so he strips down to his boxers and wanders in to the kitchen to find himself a snack. He writes some on an essay and revises a bit of sociology before positioning himself in the sitting room for some Fifa. There’s lasagna for tea and his mum can’t stop talking about the oh-so-lovely woman she met out on her walk. Before he knows it, it’s almost eight and he’s slipping into his skinny jeans, puts on a loose black t-shirt (complete with holes in various sizes, of course) and wraps his fringe up in a small pony tail. Louis always says it makes him look fierce.  
    

Louis’ already there when he arrives, tuning his bass.  
    

”Lookin’ sick mate” Louis says and nods at his clothes. Harry flashes him a grin.  
    

Louis is quiet for a few seconds before speaking again.  
    

”Noticed you had a bit of an eye for blondie during lunch” he says, smiling knowingly at Harry. Harry is not surprised, it’d be weird if Louis _hadn’t_ noticed. Louis noticed that Harry fancied guys before even Harry realised it. It’s impossible to keep secrets from Louis Tomlinson.  
    

Harry shrugs his shoulders. ”He’s fit.”  
    

Louis nods. ”He sure is. Liam texted me earlier, by the way, they should be here in twenty minutes or so.”  
    

”Wait, what?”    
    

”Liam and Niall” Louis says.  
    

”I’m sorry, what? Liam and Niall are coming here?”  
    

Louis stops tuning his instrument and looks at Harry, slightly leaning his head to the side.  
    

”God, you really were up in the blue, weren’t you?” he mumbles before speaking up. ”Niall wanted to hear us play, so he and Liam are coming later to watch us.”  
    

”Oh.”  
    

”Just, oh? You’re not happy that blondie’ll see you in your true, sexy nature?” Louis asks, winking at him. Harry wants to hit him with something, but the only thing close to him is the mini fridge and he’s not even sure he’s strong enough to throw it. He settles for an insult.      
    

”Twat.”  
    

Louis blows him a kiss and proceeds to tune the bass. The door behind Harry opens and Zayn walks in, shrugging off his leather jacket and throwing it on the sofa, where Harry and Louis’ already are in a small heap.  
    

”Evenin’, lads” Zayn says and cracks his fingers. He takes a seat behind the drums and starts to fiddle with his drum sticks.      
    

”What do we start with?”  
    

They start with _Think About You_. Harry’s fingers fly over the fretboard. His small ponytail bumps a little of his head when he bangs his head to the beat. He almost screams out the lyrics and it feel so good, to just sing and feel his fingers burn from the high tempo. During the purely instrumental parts, he strolls around a bit, his mouth hanging open as he pants slightly. He turns to Louis who’s got his eyes closed with a relaxed expression. Louis’ a natural at this, has music flowing through his veins.  
    

Harry’s just about to start singing on the second chorus when the door to the garage opens. He doesn’t see it, because his eyes are closed, but he can feel the wind of cold air. He opens his eyes and is faced with Niall and Liam, both smiling ridiculously. Harry nods at them and then towards the sofa, still singing. They take the hint and sit down, removing their jackets in the process. Harry locks eyes with the blond boy, singing the words to him. His fingers move furiously over the strings and he leans slightly over the guitar to apply more pressure in his movements.  
    

” _I think about you, you know you’re the only one I want, I think about you, darling, you’re the only one_ ”  
    

Harry keeps his eyes steady on Niall during the rest of the song, relishing in the faint blush that appears on his otherwise pale cheeks. He ends the song with a few riffs on his guitar with his head hanging down, catching his breath. After the last chord, he puts the pick between his lips and drags his hand through his hair, only remembering with his hand in it that it’s tied up. Oh, well.  
    

”Glad you could make it, lads!” Louis half shouts from behind him. He puts down his bass and walks up to mini fridge.  
    

”Fancy a beer?” he asks Niall and Liam, who both nods. Louis turns to Harry and Zayn.  
    

”Lads?”  
    

Harry and Zayn nods, of course. Louis hands them all their beer after opening the bottles and walks over to the tray with unopened bottles standing in a corner. He grabs a few and puts them in the fridge to cool.  
    

”Nick needs to get us some more, soon” he says to Harry before having a seat on the armrest on the sofa and Harry makes a mental note to ask him about it later. Nick’s his neighbour and has also been their alcohol provider for a few years now. They’re lucky that he’s cool about it.  
    

”That was really good” Niall says from the couch and grins up at them. Liam nods enthusiastically next to him.  
    

”Was that Guns N’ Roses?” Niall asks, directing the question to Harry. Harry nods.  
    

”You’ve got a great voice” the blond compliments with a sincere smile and Harry’s heart grows with it. ”You’re all great” Niall adds and looks to Zayn and Louis who chuckles.  
    

”Cheers, mate” Louis says and clinks his bottle against Niall’s. A few drops of beer spills on Niall’s torso. He’s wearing a white raglan tee with dark green sleeves that hugs his chest in a way that Harry didn’t know was possible. Niall only shrugs at the little stain and takes a swig of his drink. Harry notes the way his Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows and has to look away because his breath actually hitch.  
    

”Could you maybe play a Bon Jovi song, next?” Niall asks and Harry can’t help but notice how nice his accent sounds when pronouncing the band name. God, he’s pathetic.  
    

”Sure, bro, what d’you have in mind?” Zayn asks from where he’s sitting by his drums, juggling with the drum sticks.  
    

”A classic, _It’s My Life_?”  
    

Harry, Louis and Zayn all look at each other.  
    

”I think I know it” Louis says. ”It starts with a C5 in the chorus, yeah?”  
    

Harry nods and then they’re placing their bottles on the floor and getting their instruments ready. Harry tries out a few chords, checks with Louis that it’s right. He turns to Liam and Niall.  
    

”This is _It’s My Life_ for the lovely blond on the sofa” he says with a grin and winks, because it’s so much easier to be confident standing behind a microphone. Niall’s cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink and he can practically feel Louis rolling his eyes behind him at his cheap lines. Zayn counts down and then they’re at it. It sounds a bit off, because they haven’t played this song in ages, but it works.  
    

" _This ain’t a song for the broken hearted_ ” Harry sings, trying to make his voice as raspy as possible. Niall grins at him and he has to close his eyes because the sight of it makes him want to giggle and that would ruin it all, really.  
    

They stumble a bit in the first chorus, Harry misses a chord and Zayn messes up the beat a bit but other than that they manage the song without any problems. Both Niall and Liam clap like maniacs when the song’s ended.  
    

”God, you’re great” Niall pants, and Harry can’t help but think that it’s mostly directed towards him. He hopes so, at least. They lock eyes and Harry gives him a grateful smile. Niall blushes a little more and Harry can feel his heart swell.  
    

They play a few more songs after that, some Guns and Liam manages to get Zayn to agree on a song by The Killers. Zayn goes out for a quick smoke, followed by both Niall and Liam who’s not used to the heat that quickly builds up in there and need to get some fresh air. That leaves Harry and Louis alone, and as soon as the door’s shut, Louis says: ”God, mate, you’re _whipped_.”  
    

Harry groans.  

”You are, though! How you blushed when he complimented you, that’s the best thing I’ve ever seen.”  
    

”I did _not_ blush” Harry says, because he fucking didn’t. Niall did, though, and it was magical.  
    

Louis ignores his protest. ”Harry fancies blondie” he sing-songs with a shit eating grin and Harry wants to punch him, he really wants to. But then the door opens and the other three returns so there isn’t really any time for it. Things wrap up soon after that because Louis’ getting up early the next day to go visit his gran and Liam’s got to go home to walk his dog, Loki. So they say their goodbye’s, giving each other one armed-hugs. Harry breathes in the scent of Niall’s hair when they hug and it’s creepy and weird but he can’t help it. He even looks over his shoulder to see Niall’s retreating form and _fuck_ , Louis was right, he’s completely whipped.  
  
\---  
  
”Louis told me you fancy Niall” Zayn says through the phone the next day. Harry sighs, because of course Louis did.  
    

”Why didn’t you tell me, bro?”  
    

”Because, Zayn, you know how Louis is. Always making assumptions and jumping to conclusions.”  

There’s a short silence.  
    

”You’re telling me you don’t fancy blondie?”  
    

”I just think he’s fit, that’s all!”  
    

”Louis said you blushed like a little girl and grinned stupidly whenever he looked at you.”  
    

”How would he know, anyway? He was standing behind me!”  
  

Zayn’s quiet for a moment. ”That’s not important” he says. ”What’s important, is that you’re obviously whipped for Niall.”  
    

Harry sighs.  
    

”That’s why we’re going to make you two happen” Zayn continues. Harry sighs again. This is a bad idea.  
  

”This is a bad idea” he says, wishing Zayn was with him so he could look him menacing in the eyes.  
    

”It will be, if you make it one.”  
    

”...that literally makes no sense at all, Zayn.”  
    

”Yes, it does.”  
    

And somehow, some-fucking-how, Zayn has talked him in on a plan he and Louis came up with during the night, because they had apparently been talking about him behind his back. The wankers.  
    

The plan is called the very unimaginative ”Woo blondie” (Harry is a little offended that they didn’t use Niall’s actual name) and involves a lot of Niall coming to see them rehearse.  
    

The plan is rubbish.  
    

It would perhaps be a good plan if Harry had known Niall for a little longer. He tells Zayn this.  
    

”You can get to know him during the plan, no worries” Zayn says and Harry can picture him waving away Harry’s argument with his hand.  
    

”Haz, it’s time we get you a boyfriend.”  
    

And Harry can’t really argue on that.  
  


He spends the rest of his Saturday doing pointless things at home. He walks over to Nick next door and asks if he could get them more beer and Nick sighs but nods with a lazy smile so Harry fist bumps him and walks back into his flat. He empties the dishwasher, puts on a washing machine, spends an hour on Skype with Gem who’s left him alone with mum for uni, plays some Fifa and boils himself some 3 minute noodles. All of this in only his boxers, of course. He used to wander around completely naked when he was home alone but one time his mum came home and saw him sitting on the sofa. She forbid him to be naked anywhere else besides his room after that, because of ”good manners” and ”I would very much like to use that sofa, too, you know”. And Harry, being the good son he is, always keeps his pants on after that.  
    

Soon after his mum’s come home, he gets a text from Louis. Apparently, he’s back from his gran and is ”bored to death, I swear”. Harry puts on some clothes and meets him by the Tesco 10 minutes from his house. Louis is already there waiting for him, hugging his body.  
    

”Took you long enough, twat” he says. His voice is a bit strained and Harry suspects it’s from the cold. It’s still only October but fuck if it doesn’t feel like they’ve somehow transported to the North Pole.  
    

”Shut it, be glad I’m here” Harry says.  
    

”Whatever, let’s go inside, yeah?” Louis nods towards the entrance.  
    

It’s a lot warmer inside and both boys release a pleased sigh. Harry takes his hands out from his pockets and rubs them together.  
    

”You up for a film or something before practice tonight?” Louis asks and heads towards the crisps isle without waiting for an answer. Harry follows him in his steps. He’s still rubbing his hands and blows warm air on his fingers and yeah, maybe he’s not paying attention because suddenly he’s walked straight into Louis.  
    

”Wha-” He looks at Louis, confused as to why he’s stopped, the crisps are still a few isles away, but then he sees the two boys standing before them.  
    

Niall and Liam. Of- _fucking_ -course.  
    

Niall gives him a small wave. Harry smiles.  
    

”Look who I happened to bump into, Hazzy” Louis says with a big smile.  
    

Harry would like to point out that he’s not blind, but he can’t tare his eyes away from Niall. He’s got his blond hair hidden under a grey beanie with a few strands of hair peeking out by the ears and his jacket is zipped all the way up to his chin. His cheeks are tinted light pink, probably from the cold, and the bright light in the store makes his blue eyes glitter. He opens his mouth.  
    

”So, what are you up to?” His tone is only a little hesitant, mostly hopeful. He’s got a smile on his lips. Harry is aware of his creepiness, but Niall’s smile has quickly climbed on top of his list of the world’s most beautiful smiles. Not that he has an actual list, but if he did. His theoretical list. The list he may have made up on spot because Niall’s smile deserved it. Whatever.  
    

”Oh, not much” Louis says brightly, too brightly for not be doing anything on a Saturday night. ”Gonna watch a film before catching up with Zayn in the garage.”  
    

”Oh!” Liam smiles brightly. ”We too, care to join?”  
    

Louis glances at Harry and smiles equally as bright as Liam, if not brighter.  
    

”Sure” he says. ”We’re gonna get some crisps, meet you at the front?”  
    

”The fuck’re you playing at?” Harry hisses at him once they’re hidden behind the crisps shelf. ”Is this some plan of Zayn and yours?”  
    

”I didn’t plan on meeting them here, if that’s what you mean.” Louis defends himself. ”I wish I did, though, why didn’t I think of that?”  
    

Louis kind of drifts into space. Harry wants to smash his head in.  
    

It’s not that he doesn’t _want_ to watch a film with Niall, it’s just that he doesn’t want to watch a film with Niall. There will be darkness, and Niall’s skin will probably glow a little in the TV light, and there will be nothing there to stop Harry’s mind from wandering.  
    

It’s all very embarrassing and pathetic.  
    

”Did it ever cross your mind that I might not be okay with this?”  
    

”It did, but you’re boring so you don’t really get a vote, sorry mate” Louis says and Harry wonders not for the first time in his life, why he is friends with this wanker. It doesn’t matter anyway, because some time later they end up at Liam’s place. He lives in a fairly small attached house that smells a bit too much of dog, for Harry’s liking.  
    

”That’s Loki” Liam says proudly and points at a mostly grey dog that Harry can’t name the species of. He’s more of a cat person.  
    

There’s two sofas, a bigger one and a slightly smaller. Louis quickly jumps onto the bigger of them, patting on the cushion next to him.  
    

”Come sit next to me, Liam!”  
    

Liam, smiling friendly, sits down and calls for Loki to jump up between them. Louis scratches the dog between the ears and gives Harry a grin. Harry and Niall sit down on the smaller sofa, Harry torn between being tormented and thrilled by the small space between them. His palms are all sweaty and he rubs them against his thighs. There’s two bowls of crisps on the coffee table and Niall leans forward to grab one of them. Harry glances down and sees, only for the split of a second, a small sliver of pale skin between his t-shirt and trousers. Harry swallows. Niall turns to him with a big smile.  
    

”Crisps?”  
    

Harry nods and grabs some, feeling his hand shake. For fuck’s sake, he’s supposed to be a rockstar, isn’t he? He’s certainly not acting like one, _fuck_ , he needs to get a grip on himself.  
    

So Harry takes a deep breath, turns to Niall with a smile and asks: ”So Niall, what are your A-levels?”  
    

Louis groans from the other sofa and Harry mentally face palms himself because yeah, that sounded horrible and pathetic. But Niall just chuckles and his eyes sparkle.  
    

”Spanish, history, English and psychology.”  
    

”That’s a bit weird combination, don’t you think?” Louis says. Niall shrugs his shoulders, unfazed by Louis’ comment.  
    

”I guess, but they’re the classes I wanted to take.” He puts the bowl of crisps between himself and Harry, which Harry’s thankful for.  
    

They watch Taken 2 which Harry and Louis’ already seen, but it’s good so they might as well watch it again. Also, since Harry’s already seen it, he can sneak glances at Niall without missing out on anything. Not that he’d mind, anyway. But it’s convenient.  
    

Harry wishes that his hand will bump against Niall’s in the bowl, like in films, but it never happens.  
    

The film is over too soon and Harry hasn’t even watched a third of it. He kept the entire time watching Niall watch the film with wide eyes while stuffing his face with crisps. Harry couldn’t help but notice the small hairs on Niall’s neck, the shape of his ear and how sharp his knees were when he sat with them pressed against his torso. At one point, he shoved his hands inside the sleeves of his grey jumper and rested his chin on them. He looked so delicate, dressed so simple but yet he managed to look amazing. Harry felt ridiculous in his torn, checkered shirt and ripped jeans.  
    

It almost made him sad, how beautiful Niall was. And it also made him scared, how quickly he had fallen for someone he didn’t even know. Harry was a mess.  
    

A touch. Someone’s touching his hand. Niall.  
    

”You okay, mate? Kinda spaced out on us” he says with a kind smile, his pale fingers squeezing Harry’s hand lightly. Harry turns his hand slightly, his heart beat speeding up, and squeezes back. Louis walks over to them and ruffles his hair.  
    

”He does that” he says affectionately.  
    

”Yeah, I’ve noticed” Niall mumbles and removes his hand, his thumb lingering a moment too long. Harry wishes he’d never let go.  
    

Louis asks Liam and Niall if they’d like to join them in the garage. Harry’s heart starts to beat furiously. Liam says yeah, they’d love to, and Niall nods enthusiastically next to him. The blond locks eyes with Harry and gives him a smile. Harry’s heart is seriously freaking out now.  
    

They grab their jackets and return to the cold. Louis grabs a hold of Liam when they get out and the two of them walk a few steps ahead of Niall and Harry. Harry is well aware of what Louis is doing, trying to give him some alone time with Niall, and god, does he hate him for it.  
    

”You’re really, really good at singing” Niall says next to him and he walks maybe a bit too close than you normally would. Harry steals a look at him and his heart flips. Niall’s cheeks are already tinted slightly pink from the cold and the tip of his nose is wonderfully red. Harry blushes.  
    

”Thank you” he murmurs and looks away.  
    

”I really mean it, good at guitar, too” Niall adds. ”When did you start playing?”  
    

”When I was 10” Harry said. ”Do you play anything?”  
    

Niall shakes his head. ”Nah, I just like to listen.” He smiles.  
    

”You’re Irish” Harry says, because he’s obviously the next Sherlock Holmes and also he can’t keep conversation going like a normal human being. ”What’re you doing here?”  
    

Niall shrugs his shoulders. ”Mum and dad got a divorce and I came here with dad and Greg, that’s my big brother” he says and doesn’t look bothered by it.  
    

”My parents are divorced, too.”  
    

”Yeah?”  
    

”Mm, dad’s got a new family, so it’s just me and mum since my sister’s left for uni.”  
    

”So we’re both baby brothers, then” Niall says with a big smile and Harry chuckles.  
    

”I guess, yeah.”  
    

By now, they’ve reached the garage and Harry opens the door. He steps away and let Niall walk in first, who flashes him a smile.  
    

Inside, Louis is showing Liam some chords on the bass and he looks up when Niall and Harry enter. He winks and Harry. Harry wants to stab him. Zayn isn’t there yet, but he’s always late so it’s no surprise.  
    

”Love the poster, really manly” Niall says and nods towards the pink puppy poster.  
    

”Oi, no hating on the puppy poster!” Louis shouts from where he and Liam is sitting and Niall laughs. He shrugs off his jacket, takes off his beanie and sits down on the sofa. Harry puts his leather jacket on the armrest next to him and then goes off to pick up his guitar. He plugs it in and tries a few chords before adjusting the settings on the amplifier a bit.  
    

”What’re you going to play today?” Niall asks from the sofa. He’s got his forearms resting on his thighs (Harry can’t help but notice how delightful his thighs look and god, now he’s using the word _delightful_ to describe someone’s thighs) and has his arms supporting the weight of his upper body. His arms look amazing. Also, the sound of his voice is a lot more warming than it should be. Harry’s so fucked by now, it’s not even funny.  
    

”I don’t know, got any suggestions?” Harry answers. Niall shakes his head with a smile.  
    

”I’m just glad I get to hear you play.”  
    

Harry starts to wonder if maybe Niall’s becoming a groupie. That’d be cool, they haven’t had any groupies yet.  
    

”How often do you practice?”  
    

”We try to make it three days a week, sometimes four if we haven’t got that much revising to do” Louis answers from where he’s sitting with Liam. He takes out his phone from his pocket and looks at the time.  
    

”Shouldn’t Zayn be here soon?”  
    

Harry sighs. ”Who knows?”  
    

Niall chuckles. ”Is he always late?”  
    

Harry nods. Just then, the door opens and Zayn walks in. He looks amazing in a white, loose vest and black jeans hanging low on his hips. He doesn’t look like he’s even trying to look stunning, it just comes naturally.  
    

Zayn hangs his leather jacket on the coat hanger and gives Niall a fist bump.  
    

”So you two found your way here again, yeah?”  
    

Niall’s cheeks tint red. ”Uh, yeah” he mumbles and look down on his hands in his lap.  
    

”We invited them” Harry interjects, because even though Niall looks incredibly cute while blushing, he doesn’t like Zayn making him insecure. It probably wasn’t his point, it’s justt his persona, making people stutter around him. He really has this way of making people insecure; it’s probably because he’s so fucking handsome.  
    

Zayn raises his eyebrow slightly at Harry.  
    

”I’m sure you did” he says and smirks. If he was standing closer, Harry might’ve choked him.  
    

Zayn takes his place behind the drums and Liam goes to sit next to Niall. He pats the blond on the knee.  
    

”How about _Dead Horse_?” Zayn asks. Louis responds with a ”yeah, sure” and Harry shrugs.  
    

Zayn doesn’t count them in; the song starts slow with just Harry and his guitar. Harry closes his eyes and breathes in while edging closer to the mic.  
    

” _Sick of this life, not that you’d care. I’m not the only one with whom these feelings I share_ ”  
    

He hears someone take in a deep breath over by the couch. He hopes it’s Niall.  
    

” _But maybe if I looked real hard I'd, I'd see your tryin' too. To understand this life, that we're all goin' through_ ”  
    

He screams into the microphone, and then Louis and Zayn joins in and the song changes pace. Harry changes his voice, makes it harder to match Axl Rose’s. He opens his eyes, automatically focusing them on the pink puppy poster. Then, he let his eyes trail down to the two figures on the sofa. Liam’s nodding his head along to the music with a smile on his lips. And Niall-  
    

Niall looks like he’s in shock.  
    

His eyes are wide and his mouth has formed a small ’o’. He’s completely still with his gaze locked on Harry. Harry’s heart is beating impossibly fast. He can’t _comprehend_ how fucking beautiful Niall is, how he can look at him like that. Why does Niall look at him like that? Harry can’t tare his eyes away, he literally can’t. It seems like time has stopped, the only thing he sees is Niall’s blue orbs.  
    

He doesn’t realise his finger’s stopped moving until he feels a hand on his shoulder. He breaks the eye contact with Niall and looks over his shoulder to see Louis standing behind him with a concerned face.  
    

”You alright, mate?”  
    

Harry nods.  
    

”Do you need to sit down?”  
    

Harry sneaks a glance at the sofa. Niall’s shuffling over to make room for him and pats on the leather next to him. Harry nods again and Louis grabs his guitar. Niall grabs Harry’s wrist when he gets close enough, and pulls him down next to himself. Harry’s thigh is pressed against Niall’s, his arm, his shoulder, his whole being is pressed against Niall.  
    

Niall doesn’t let go of his wrist, he just changes his hold. His thumb strokes Harry’s skin slowly. It feel’s like it’s burning. Their hands rest in the dip between their thighs, the back of Harry’s hand and his fingers resting against Niall’s black jeans.  
    

”You okay?” Niall’s cheeks are tinted pink. His eyes glitter.  
    

”Yeah, I just-” Harry mumbles, but doesn’t finish his sentence. What would he say? ’I just got lost in your eyes’?  
    

”This spacing out thing is getting worse, Hazza” Zayn says and spins his drumsticks in the air. Show off.      
    

”I second that” Louis nods. ”Maybe you should go see a doctor?”  
    

Harry doesn’t need to see a doctor, he knows very well what’s wrong.  
    

He shakes his head.  
    

”Nah, I’m fine.”  
    

He can feel the heat from Niall’s body through two layers of jeans. He’s not fine.  
    

Niall’s grip on his wrist tightens for a second and then he says: ”Yeah, you’ll be fine. Just close your eyes and rest your head on my shoulder.”  
    

Harry is pretty sure his heart stops. It takes him a second to react, but then he carefully let’s his head drop down on Niall’s shoulder. It’s a bit bony, but it’s wonderful. He can almost feel the pulse in Niall’s neck, can feel _life_ radiating from him.      
    

And god, doesn’t he smell amazing.  
    

Harry can’t help a pleased little smile appear on his lips. He resists the urge to snuggle into the soft fabric of Niall’s jumper and lets his gaze wander to Louis. His best friend is watching him with a studying look, and then Harry can see realisation hit him. A grin spreads on Louis’ lips and he winks at Harry. Harry’s too comfortable to go up and punch him in the face.  
    

”Well” Louis says, and Harry definitely doesn’t like his tone. ”I think we should just let Haz rest against Niall for the rest of the night, and you and me can practice without him, Zaynie?”  
    

”Fine with me” Zayn shrugs his shoulders.  
    

”You can do that?” Liam asks from the other end of the sofa and Harry had completely forgotten he was there.  
    

Louis scoffs. ”Harry might be the singer, but he’s not _that_ important.”  
    

Niall chuckles and Harry revels in being so close to the sound. He closes his eyes as his bandmates continue playing. Louis takes his place by the microphone. Harry often tells him that he’s the one who should sing, because he’s _good_ , but Louis refuses unless it’s really needed.  
    

A few songs later, among them another Killers’ one on Liam’s request, Niall tilts his head and rest it on Harry’s hair. Harry can hear a small sigh being released from his lips and holy fuck, is this seriously happening?  
    

Could - could Niall actually - could he _actually_ \- maybe - like, be _interested_ in Harry? A little? Maybe? Does Niall even fancy boys? Harry doesn’t dare to hope, because Niall is fucking perfect, that’s what he is, and Harry, well, he’s just Harry. Harry who plays in an almost-tribute band with an indie name. Harry who plays too much video games, Harry who can’t keep his room tidy and sleeps through class.  
    

But maybe? Just, maybe?  
    

Harry takes a deep breath, and strokes his fingers against the fabric on Niall’s leg. It’s a little awkward since it’s the back of his fingers and not his fingertips, but he adds a little pressure and hopes Niall feels it.  
    

His heart is beating hard against his ribs. He wonders if it could beat so hard it broke the ribs.  
    

Niall moves his hand from Harry’s wrist to his hand, strokes the palm with his thumb before slotting his fingers between Harry’s. His fingers are a little sweaty but so’s Harry’s so it doesn’t matter.  
    

Harry’s torn between wanting to scream, laugh and cry because this is so beautiful.  
    

Also really not punk rock.  
    

Niall squeezes his fingers lightly and Harry squeezes back, feeling a happy giggle rise in his throat. He feels like a little girl. Niall strokes his thumb over the fine hairs on Harry’s hand and yeah, Harry’s pale but Niall even more so. His milky skin looks divine in contrast to Harry’s  
    

Harry can’t help but turn his head and bury his face in Niall’s shoulder. He can’t look, it’s too much. Then the little giggle fucking escapes. Harry stiffens. Hopefully, Niall didn’t catch it.  
    

But Niall, Niall fucking _giggles back_. Not loud, Harry’s sure no one else has noticed. It’s just for him, just for Harry. Niall brings his other hand to their joined ones and uses it to cover Harry’s completely, totally engulfing it. Harry does the same thing with his other hand, putting it over Niall’s. It’s all very ridiculous and childish and he turns his head again to be able to look.  
    

As he looks up, he catches a sight of his friends. Louis smirks at him from where his playing by the microphone and Zayn winks at him. Harry sees, from the corner of his eye, how Liam is watching him and Niall with a pleased smile.  
    

Suddenly, all blood in his whole fucking body has found its way to his head and Harry has to bury his face in Niall’s shoulder again to hide his blush. But it’s not all bad, because this way he can properly _smell_ Niall.  
    

”Did you just sniff me?” Niall suddenly whispers with a strained voice.  
    

Harry stiffens.  
    

”...No” he tries, but he knows it’s pointless. Niall chuckles under him and adds a little more pressure to his hands.  
    

”This is for the cuddly boys on the sofa” Louis says in the mic and Harry looks up again to give him a death glare. Louis winks at him.  
    

”Cheers, mate” Niall says with a laugh. Louis and Zayn start to play, and Harry recognises the song as _My Michelle_.  
    

”Guns?” Niall mumbles and Harry nods. The lads are killing it. Harry tells them so when they finish the song.  
    

”You could probably do it without me” he says and it’s a little hard to speak when resting on Niall’s shoulder, but he wouldn’t lift his head for anything in the world right now.  
    

”Bullshit” Zayn says and points a drumstick at him. ”You think we’d survive without a guitar? I don’t think so, mate.”  
    

”Also because we like you” Louis adds.  
    

”Yeah, yeah, that too” Zayn nods.  
    

Harry bats his eyelids seductively at them with a grin.  
    

”So you like me, huh?”  
    

”Don’t get your hopes up, curly” Louis says lightly.  
    

”But don’t worry, there’s always someone else who likes you” Liam says from Harry’s other side and Harry turns his head to look at him. Liam doesn’t look like he’s joking, his face is open and he’s got a kind smile on his lips. Harry blinks. Liam nods towards Harry and Niall’s joined hands. Harry raises his eyebrows.  
    

Is Liam trying to tell him that Niall actually likes him?  
    

Liam winks and turns his head away to look at Zayn.      
    

”Could you play another one by The Killers?”  
    

Zayn groans.

 

      
When Louis and Zayn feel done for the night, Niall slowly let go of Harry’s hands. They immediately feel cold and empty. Harry doesn’t like it. He lifts his head from Niall’s shoulder and his neck hurts. He rubs his sweaty palms on his jeans and sees Niall smiling at him in the corner of his eye.  
    

Niall stands up before Harry and extends his hand to him. Harry takes it and is amazed by Niall’s strong grip as he helps him up to a standing position. They stand close, and being this near makes their hight difference more prominent. Harry’s not much taller, but enough so Niall’s chin would rest perfectly on his shoulder and-  
    

”Coming, lads?”  
    

Harry and Niall grab their jackets and quickly head out through the door before Zayn locks behind them. Zayn produces a lighter and a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and lights one before nodding towards the other four.  
    

”Night” he says and wander off into the dark.  
    

”Should we go, Niall?” Liam says and touches Niall’s shoulder.  
    

”Yeah, let me just-” Niall says and then turns to Harry. He takes a deep breath.  
    

”Do you want to hang out after school or something, next week?”  
    

Harry can see both Liam and Louis smirking and sneakily giving each other a high five in the corner of his eye. This is actually happening.  
    

”Ye-yeah” he says and Niall lets out a breath.  
    

”Great” he says, sounding relieved. ”I’ll see you in school, then.”  
    

Then he grabs Liam’s arm and the two of them walk away. Harry doesn’t turn around to watch them go. The minute the round the corner, Louis falls down on his knees and raise his arms to the dark sky.  
    

”YES!”  
    

Harry stands frozen.  
    

Louis scrambles to his feet and moves into standing before Harry and grabs his shoulders. He shakes him.  
    

”This is _fantastic_!”  
    

A smile spreads on Harry’s lips and he lets out a shaky: ”It is, isn’t it?”  
    

Louis hits him on the arm.  
    

”You did it on purpose, didn’t you? Pretending to space out so you could have a cuddle with Irish, didn’t you? You cheeky little bastard” Louis grins at him.  
    

Harry chokes.  
    

”Um, it wasn’t like that. I actually, well, I kind of looked into his eyes and sort of... Lost myself, in them” he says sheepishly.  
    

Louis is quiet for a moment before he groans.  
    

”Oh my god, that’s even worse! You’re ridiculous, you know that?”  
    

Harry smiles. ”This whole situation is ridiculous.”  
    

Louis nods. ”But it worked, didn’t it? Your creepy behaviour actually managed to get you a date!”  
    

Louis raises his hand for a high five. Harry gives him what he wants.  
    

”It’s not a date, though” he says. ”He just wants to see me after school.”  
    

Louis waves his argument away with his hand. ”Details, details. He couldn’t ask for your dick in front of me and Liam, could he?”  
    

Harry hits him on the arm. Louis puts an arm over his shoulders and turn him around to start walking.  
    

”By the way, can I stay at your place? I’ve forgotten my key.”  
    

Harry sighs. ”Fine. As long as you don’t steal all of the duvet.”  
    

”Deal.”  
  
\---  
  
”Good morning, Harr- oh, and good morning to you, Louis” Anne greets them when they walk into the kitchen the next morning for some breakfast.  
    

”Hello, Anne” Louis says and gives her a kiss on the cheek.  
    

”I didn’t know you were spending the night” Anne says with a smile. Louis shrugs his shoulders. Harry opens the fridge and has a look around. He turns to Louis.  
    

”Cereal?”  
    

A few minutes later, they’re sat by the table with a bowl each. Anne joins them with a cup of tea sitting down next to Harry.  
    

”Do you know what your son did yesterday?” Louis asks with a grin and brings the spoon to his mouth. ”He managed to get a date.”  
    

Anne turns to Harry with surprise written in her face.  
    

”Really? With whom?”  
    

”Niall Horan” Louis answers, his mouth stuffed with cereal, before Harry’s had the chance to open his own. ”He’s Irish.”  
    

”It’s not really a date, mum” Harry tries but Louis interrupts him.  
    

”It kind of is, though.”  
    

”Well,” Anne says with a smile. ”Is he cute?”  
    

Harry feels his cheeks heating up and nods. Anne’s smile widens and she throws and arm around his shoulders.  
    

”I’m so happy for you, dear.”  
    

Harry looks at Louis who grins widely at him. Harry wants to strangle him.  
    

”Thanks, mum” he mumbles.  
    

 

”You are the worst human being in the world and I’m not talking to you” Harry tells Louis later when they’ve returned to his room. Louis just laughs at him. Harry throws a dirty sock in his general direction, doesn’t even try to hit him because he’s never been good at eye-hand coordination.  
    

Louis starts digging around in his wardrobe, trying to find something to wear. He turns to look at him with a concerned expression.  
    

”Do you _have_ any clean clothes at all?”  
    

Harry hesitates. ”There _might_ be a clean t-shirt in that pile.” He points.  
    

Louis sighs. ”How did Anne let this happen?”  
    

Harry shrugs his shoulders and lean down to pick up a washed out Guns N’ Roses tee. He sniffs it and put it on.  
    

”I don’t understand what’s so bad about it” he says. ”I probably won’t wear it if it smells.”  
    

” _Probably_?”  
    

”Oh, piss off, wear your own clothes if it’s that bad.”  
    

Louis sighs again and starts looking for that one clean t-shirt in the pile. Once they’re dressed, Harry has put his fringe in a hairband and they’ve played some Fifa, they’re out of the door. They don’t have any band practice today so they don’t go to the garage, but instead to Zayn’s house. Zayn’s probably not woken up yet, won’t for another couple of hours, but they can always spend that time in his kitchen. His mum makes these _mean_ muffins. And when Zayn makes an appearance, they can play some Xbox or something. Sundays are pretty useless, Harry thinks.  
    

He woke up this morning (his legs tangled in Louis’ because Louis moves like mad in his sleep) thinking about Niall. He wondered whether he was awake yet, if he slept on his tummy or perhaps curled up on his side, if he snored and what he’d have for breakfast.  
    

Harry didn’t tell this to Louis, of course. He’s not sure whether Louis would take the piss out of him, or show him pity. Either way, neither of them is something he wants.  
    

Zayn’s actually awake when they arrive, resting his naked upper body on the table with his cheek pressed against the wooden surface; his mouth relaxed open. On a second thought, Zayn might not actually be awake, Harry thinks. One of Zayn’s sisters, the smallest one -  
  
(Harry can never remember her name, even though he’s met her more times than he can count. It’s a really bad quality of his, it took him nearly a whole term to learn one of his old teachers’ name and god, was that embarrassing.)  
  
who’d let them in, snickers behind them.  
    

”Mum woke him up half an hour ago, dragged him down here and then went to the shops.” She squints her eyes at her brother and then laughs. ”Oh god, he’s even drooled now!”  
    

She produces a phone from her pocket and moves closer to take a picture and yeah, Harry sees it too now; the small puddle of saliva on the table. Louis starts to laugh next to him. Zayn stirs and groans before opening his eyes slightly, squinting between thick lashes. He groans again when he sees them.  
    

It takes them nearly fifteen minutes before they have him actually sitting up with a cup of tea in his hands. Louis tells him how Harry managed to get a ”super hot date”, (”he’s probably gonna suck his dick”) with Niall. Zayn high fives Harry and says: ”Great, now we don’t have to use the plan, this saves a lot of hime” and Harry groans. Then Harry makes them all some toast and they spend the day in Zayn’s kitchen, Zayn still in only his boxers.  
    

Zayn’s mum comes home sometime in the afternoon, takes a look at them, sighs, and then makes them food. Louis tells her about Harry and Niall, because apparently the whole world has to know. She coos at him and gives him some extra food, because with all the sex he’s going to have now, he’s going to need ”a lot more energy, dear”.  
    

Harry chokes on his food.  
  
\---  
  
Then comes Monday and Harry’s so nervous he could throw up. Niall said sometime this week, that could mean any day, right? So theoretically, he could be seeing him today.  
    

He’s got English with Louis right before lunch.  
    

”It’s funny, isn’t it?” Louis whispers to him, trying not to get noticed by Ms. Green.  
    

”What’s funny?”  
    

”Well, we only got to know Niall _three_ days ago and you’re practically shagging already.”  
    

”Lou, I’m not sure what you consider _shagging_ , but I can assure you that’s not what we’re doing” Harry whispers without looking up from his notebook where he’s taking notes.  
    

”Well, not _now_ , but it’ll happen soon.”  
    

Harry looks at him.  
    

”You actually think so?”  
    

He still doesn’t dare to hope. Maybe Niall just wants him as a friend. Or maybe he’s asexual. Then Harry’d definitely not be shagging anytime soon.  
    

Louis shrugs his shoulders.  
    

”Of course. You’re fit, he’s fit, you’re adorable, he’s adorable. It’s a perfect match.”  
    

”I’m not adorable” Harry defends himself.  
    

”You kind of are, though.”  
    

Harry hits him on the arm and gets a warning from Ms. Green, but it’s worth it.  
  
They walk together to the canteen. Louis spies Zayn sitting at their usual table, accompanied by Niall and Liam. Harry’s heart flips.  
    

”Hey” he says and flops down next to Zayn. The three lads who’d been engrossed in conversation, turn to look at him. Niall smiles and looks genuinely happy to see him. Harry forces down a blush.  
    

”Lads,” Louis takes the seat on the other side of the table next to Niall. ”How are we getting on with the day so far?” He picks up his sandwich and takes a big bite.      
    

”Failed my geography test” Liam says from where he’s sitting on Niall’s other side and the blond gives him a pat on the shoulder.  
    

”That sucks, man” Louis says with his mouth full. Zayn frowns disapprovingly at him. Louis rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue, covered in half-eaten sandwich. Zayn sighs and looks away.  
    

”How was your morning?” Niall asks Harry and Louis, but he looks mostly at Harry.  
    

”Good” Louis answers for them. ”By the way, Niall, would you agree on the fact that Harry’s adorable?”  
    

Niall starts blushing furiously. ”Wh-what?”  
    

Louis nods towards Harry. ”Harry. Adorable. Do you agree?”  
    

Harry wants to shove his sandwich down Louis’ throat.  
    

Niall turns to look at him, and he looks a little frightened. He swallows.  
    

”Uh, yeah.” He doesn’t break Harry’s gaze. ”Harry’s adorable.”  
    

Harry can feel himself sharing Niall’s blush now. He wants to look down, wants to run away and scream a little, but he can’t look away.  
    

Niall smiles at him, a small, gentle smile, and reaches over the table to offer Harry some of his crisps.  
    

Harry can’t move his hand.  
    

Then, Louis stretches out his arm and snags a few crisps from the packet. Niall turns to look at him with wide eyes. Louis smirks at him.  
    

”Cheers, mate.”  
  


 

Niall grabs Harry’s arm when everyone’s getting up to get to next period.  
    

”Um, so when does, uh, your last period end?”  
    

Harry feels a smile on his lips. ”Three” he answers, and yeah, he wants like giggle.      
    

”I’m off at two, I could maybe wait for you if you want to, you know, do something after school?”  
    

Niall looks so nervous, so uncertain of himself as he bites down on his lip. Harry wants to grab his arms and shake him, because can’t he see how Harry falls apart as soon as he sees him?  
    

But Harry just nods, the smile on his lips growing even more.  
    

Niall seems to relax and smiles back.  
    

”Great” he breathes out and Harry just wants to kiss him. That’ll have to wait, though.  
    

They leave their trays and part ways, Niall giving Harry a little way before rounding the corner.  
    

And Harry wouldn’t be able to tell you about the rest of his classes for the day even if he tried, because he spends the next hours thinking about NiallNiallNiall and maybe even drawing hearts in his notebook. Not that he’d tell anyone, of course.  
  


 

Niall waits for him by the gate. Harry rushed out of class like a madman all the way to his locker, barely stopping, before rushing out of the building. Niall’s leaning against the fence and Harry sees his face break out into a big smile when he notices Harry.  
    

It feels like it takes him an eternity to reach him, but he doesn’t want to run because that’d be really lame and not very punk rock.  
    

”Hi” Niall says when Harry finally stands before him and he looks so fucking happy that Harry wants to cry.  
    

He doesn’t. Instead, he says ”hi” and tries not to sound like he’s bursting with nervousness.  
    

”So I was thinking, maybe you’d like to come over to my house?”  
    

Niall fiddles with his hands and Harry’s heart grows in his chest. He nods.  
    

”Do you like Fifa?”  
    

Harry nods again. ”Yeah, yeah, I do.”  
    

Niall smiles and then gestures with his head.  
    

”C’mon, it’s this way.”  
    

Niall leads them in the opposite direction of Harry’s house. Niall walks close, just like he did the other night and Harry can almost feel their hands brush. He doesn’t dare reaching out to grab it.  
    

They talk a bit about school and teachers and music and yeah, Harry’s heart is pounding furiously in his chest and he’s sweating an abnormal amount of sweat but the conversation comes naturally. Almost, at least. Harry fucks up a few times and sort of spaces out once when he sees a weirdly shaped tree.  
    

Eventually, they come to stop at a very normal looking house. There’s nothing to say about it, at all. It lacks any personal touch on the outside, no well-kept flowers, no forgotten bike leaning against the wall and no football laying around. Sure, Harry lives in a flat so it’s not like he can talk, but you can really _tell_ that it’s Louis’ family who lives in their house. It oozes of personality and this house just, lacks of it.  
    

Niall produces a key from his pocket and unlocks the door. He opens it wide and let Harry step inside first.  
    

”Dad’s still at work so it’s just us” he says and closes the door shut behind them. He kicks off his shoes and shrugs off his jacket and tosses it on a chair, instructing Harry to do the same.  
    

”D’ya want something to drink?” he asks over his shoulder as he walks off into what Harry assumes is the kitchen. He follows him in his tracks and look around while loosening his tie.  
    

There’s not much personality on the inside, either. The house just doesn’t look lived in.  
    

Niall opens the fridge and with a can of Coke in each hand, he closes the door with his foot.     

”C’mon, let’s go up to my room.”  
    

Harry follows him up the stairs, then to the right and through the first door on the right. Niall’s room definitely looks lived in. It’s messy, but not messy like Harry’s room where there are clothes covering the entire floor. No, Niall’s room is messy in the I’ve-just-got-a-lot-of-stuff-and-nowhere-to-put-them kind of way. There’s things, literally everywhere. Footballs, books, old CD’s, DVD’s, and Harry can most definitely see a teddy bear in the mess.  
    

Niall hands Harry one of the Cokes and cracks open his own. He scans the room before turning to Harry with a sheepish look.  
    

”Sorry about the mess. I would’ve cleaned, but I don’t know where to start.”  
    

Harry shrugs his shoulders and smiles.  
    

”Don’t worry, my room looks just the same.” He takes a sip of the Coke.  
    

Niall gestures to the TV cramped up in a corner.  
    

”So, you wanna play?”  
    

Harry nods, and Niall starts the game. They sit down on the bed (Niall straightens out the duvet first with a slight blush on his cheeks. Harry wants to kiss the redness out of him) with crossed legs, their knees touching. Harry tries not to think about it, but it feels like all nerves in his body has just transferred to his knee, because he can’t feel anything else but the contact.  
    

They choose teams and first it’s all friendly banter and for a moment it feels like playing with Lou or Zayn, just a normal friend. But then Harry snags the ball from one of Niall’s players and scores. Niall hits him jokingly on the thigh, and the contact lasts for less than a second but it takes Harry’s breath away. Niall’s hand, on his thigh. A chill runs down his spine and he has to take a deep breath to calm down.  
    

He lets Niall take the ball and score a goal of his own. Niall’s joyful laughter fills the room and Harry thinks that yeah, he’s probably in love with Niall. He’s only known him for four days now, but it feels much longer and so what? Sometimes you just _know_ , and sometimes you know right away.  
    

They’re all the way into the second game when Niall opens his mouth and without taking his eyes off the screen, without losing focus on the game, says:  
    

”So, uh, do you write your own songs?”  
    

”Uh, no, no, not yet, at least” Harry answers, a little thrown off by the sudden question.  
    

It takes a while before Niall opens his mouth again.  
    

”Maybe you should try it.”  
    

”You think so?”  
    

”Yeah, I think you’d be really good at it.” Niall turns his head and gives him a smile before returning his attention to the screen. Harry nods to himself and then takes a deep breath.  
    

”I’d, uh, I’d really like if you came and watched us play again.”  
    

”Yeah?”  
    

Harry can see Niall smile in the corner of his eye.  
    

”Yeah, maybe, maybe more than once, as often as you feel like.” He can feel a heavy blush creep up to his cheeks, because he’s acting really pathetic right now and he knows it but he can’t fucking do anything about it. He’s never been less punk rock.  
    

”I’d really like that, Harry.”  
    

The way he says Harry’s name makes something come to life in his stomach and Harry is forced to think of dead puppies for a second.      
    

”I like watching you play, you’re so... Alive, when you sing” Niall continues, still not taking his eyes off the screen. Harry blushes.  
    

”Thank you” he mumbles.  
    

”But I think I liked it even more when you sat with me on the sofa.”  
    

Harry’s breath hitches and he’s 99% sure his heart stops for a second.  
    

So, Niall’s most likely into boys.  
    

And he seems to fancy Harry.      
    

Harry doesn’t want to jump to conclusions, but that definitely sounded like Niall is at least a little bit interested.  
    

Harry’s heart starts to race incredibly fast.  
    

”Yeah, I liked that a lot, too” he says, and it’s a bit too quiet but he’s certain Niall heard him, if the light pink blush on his cheek is anything to go by. God, does this boy blush a lot. Harry loves it.  
    

They don’t talk any more after that, apart from the friendly banter. Harry lets Niall win a few times and he’s pretty sure Niall does the same.       
    

His mum texts him some time later, wanting him home for tea and it makes him feel like he’s twelve again but at the same time it’s comforting to have an excuse to leave. He needs to go home and think about Niall’s blush and his words and his laughter and also have a wank in the shower.  
    

Niall asks if he should follow him home, but Harry declines. Niall nods and gives him a toothy smile. They hug on the doorstep, Niall’s fingers curling into the small of Harry’s back. Harry burrows his face in Niall’s so, so soft hair. He hesitates for a second before twisting his head just a tiny but, just enough for him to be able to lightly press his lips to the pale skin behind Niall’s ear. Niall’s grip around his torso tightens for a second before he lets go. Harry draws back.  
    

”You should come watch us rehearse tomorrow.”  
    

”Yeah” Niall breathes out and nods. Harry nods, too, and then turns around. He walks calmly until he’s rounded a corner and no longer can see Niall’s house before coming to a stop. He stands still for half a second before a happy giggle escapes from his mouth. The giggle grows into full laughter and he has to cover his mouth with his hand to stop it, but it doesn’t help.  
    

He’s so fucking in love.  
    

Harry stands in the middle of the street, laughing, because he’s in love with the most gorgeous boy with the bluest eyes he’s ever seen.  
    

When the laughter slowly dies out, he sprints all the way home. He eats his tea, wanks in the shower, and then he writes a song.  
  
\--  
  
”I wrote a song.”  
    

Louis and Zayn look at him with confused faces. It’s morning and they’re walking into school. Harry ordered them to a group chat on Skype last night and told them all about his visit at Niall’s house. Louis was a little bit disappointed with the lack of penis action, but Zayn congratulated him on the progress. However, he didn’t tell them about the son writing.  
    

”You wrote a song?” Zayn asks.  
    

Harry nods. ” _Rock me_.”  
    

”What?”  
    

” _Rock me_ , that’s what it’s called. I named it _Rock me_.”  
    

”Oh” Louis says with a smile. ”You should play it to us tonight so we can hear it.”  
    

Then, Zayn steers the conversation topic into how angry he is with his English lit teacher so Harry spaces out for a while. He’s only half aware of the others saying goodbye and parting ways, and himself going in a different direction, before he is faced with a smiling Liam Payne.  
    

”Hey, Harry.”  
    

Harry smiles. ”Hey, Liam, what’s up?”  
    

Liam shrugs his shoulders. ”On my way to class. Hey, I heard you were at Niall’s last night.”  
    

Harry feels his cheeks heat up but tries to ignore it.      
    

”Yeah, did he say anything about it?”  
    

”Not much, just that you played Fifa and that we’re going to see you lot play a lot in the near future” Liam grins.  
    

Harry chuckles while trying to bring his blush down.  
    

”Yeah... We’re rehearsing tonight, you should come.”  
    

”I will, I can ask Louis to text me the details.” Liam is still smiling and he pats Harry on the shoulder once.  
    

”Well, I gotta get to class, but I’ll see you later, yeah?”  
    

Harry nods and Liam hurries away.  
    

Why didn’t Niall tell Liam much about Harry’s visit? They were best friends, right? Harry told Louis and Zayn everything, why hadn’t Niall told Liam? Was it because he was ashamed? Maybe he’d started to regret everything.  
    

Harry has a minor panic attack in the middle of the hallway. He forces himself to calm down, he’s probably just overreacting. Niall and Liam might just not have that kind of relationship. Yeah. That’s right. They just don’t have that kind of relationship. Niall doesn’t regret anything. Niall likes him.  
    

He must like him.  
    

Harry nods to himself and makes his way to class. He’s a few minutes late but it’s been worse and the teacher just sighs and then hushes him when he accidentally walks into a table. Harry just wants to sleep for a while, he thinks. So he lays his head down on the table for a nap.  
    

Lunch comes quickly enough and Harry makes his way to the canteen. He spies Louis sitting alone at their usual table.  
    

”Where’s the others?”  
    

Louis looks up from his sandwich with a smile when Harry sits down opposite him.  
    

”Don’t know, Zayn’ll probably be here soon - oh, there he is!” Louis waves at a black haired figure that appears on the other end of the room.  
    

”Where’s Niall? And Liam?”  
    

Louis shoots him a smug glance and shrugs his shoulders.  
    

”I don’t know, probably with their other friends or something. We’re probably not the first people they’ve eaten with before.”  
    

Louis’ probably right, Harry reasons and digs in on his sandwich. Still, it doesn’t help with his paranoia that Niall doesn’t actually like him.  
    

”Don’t worry” Louis says, because he’s Harry’s best friend and can probably read his mind. ”They’ll still come watch us play tonight, Liam texted me.”  
    

Harry nods and then fist bumps Zayn when he sits down next to Louis. Zayn starts talking about this girl he sits next to in one of his classes, Emma, who just spent the entire class talking about her hamster.  
    

The rest of the day floats by a little too slow for Harry’s liking but he’s eventually allowed to go home. And then he writes on his essay and has tea and then it’s time to go to the garage. Harry leaves the flat in his usual skinny jeans, a loose fitting Rolling Stones t-shirt and a bandana on his head. He had time to wash his hair this morning so it looks nice, for once. He stuffs the song he wrote in his pocket and then he’s out.  
    

Harry’s the first on there when he arrives at the garage. He unlocks the door (the door is a bit tricky, you have to push your shoulder at the exact right place at the right time when you twist the key, otherwise it’ll get stuck. That’s happened to them more times than they like to count.) and then closes it behind him.  
    

He sheds his leather jacket and actually hangs it on the coat hanger. He takes his song from the pocket and goes to plug in his guitar. Maybe he has time to see how it sounds on an electric guitar before the others arrive. Harry only has an acoustic guitar at home which he wrote the song on and it’s not really the same as with an electric. It’s just not as punk rock.  
    

He tries it out and it sounds a lot better like this, much rawer. He can imagine how good it’ll sound with a bass and drums. The best thing though, is that he doesn’t have to try to change his voice to sound different. He just sings, in his own way.  
    

”Christ, is that the song you wrote?!”  
    

Harry whips his head back. Louis and Zayn are standing in the doorway, Louis with a stunned expression and Zayn looking oddly proud.  
    

”Uh, yeah. It’ll sound better with drums and stuff. If you want to play it, that is” Harry says.  
    

”Of course we want to play it!” Louis says and rips his leather jacket off. He hurries over to his bass to plug it in. ”Did you make more copies of the chords?”  
    

Harry nods and goes to produce the two other papers from his pocket. He hands them to Zayn and Louis. They both scan the chords and Zayn nods thoughtfully.  
    

”I’m impressed, Haz” he says and raises his fist for a bump. Harry’s heart swells. For some reason, a compliment from Zayn always warms his heart a little more than from anyone else.  
    

”Okay, let’s try it out, shall we?” Zayn raises his drum sticks. He’s got the paper in his lap.  
    

Harry nods. ”I was thinking maybe we could start with clapping? It’ll help us get the beat right, too.”      
    

”Sounds good to me” Louis says brightly and then Zayn counts them down.  
    

They have to to the start of the song a few times because all of them keep messing up. It’s a lot harder when it’s not a song they’ve heard before, they’ve got nothing to go on. They eventually make it through the first chorus before Harry fucks up.  
    

”Ah, sorry lads” he says and sighs.  
    

Zayn shakes his head. ”No worries, Hazza, it’s a killer song.”  
    

Harry flexes his fingers and smile. ”Let’s try again.”  
    

It doesn’t sound all that good, even when they make it through the entire song, but it’s better than nothing. They reward themselves with a beer and have just sat down when the door opens. Niall and Liam enter, both with big smiles.  
    

”Sorry it took us so long, Niall here was fussy about his hair” Liam says and nods his head towards Niall. Niall punches him in the arm.  
    

”It looks good, Niall” Harry says, because it does. It always does. Niall blushes and gives him a smile.  
    

”We’d offer you a beer, lads, but unfortunately we’re out” Louis says.  
    

”About that, Nick’s got us some more, it’s at my place” Harry says. ”I just need someone to help me bring it here sometime.”  
    

Zayn nods. ”All right.”  
    

Harry takes a sip out of his bottle and then goes to give it to Niall.  
    

”Here, have mine.”  
    

Their fingers brush and Niall is warm in contrast to the cool glass.  
    

”What? No, I’m fine, Harry” Niall tries to push it back into Harry’s hand. Harry shakes his head.  
    

”No, take it, we’re going to continue, anyway” Harry smiles at him.  
    

”Oh, are we now?” Louis says from the sofa and Harry turns to glare at him. Louis grins and stands up.  
    

”Yeah, yeah, break’s over. Up you go, Zaynie.”  
    

They take their places and Zayn counts them in. Harry fumbles over the strings and they have to start over a few times.  
    

” _I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah. I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care, I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah_ ”  
    

Harry makes sure to stare straight into Niall’s eyes. Niall’s eyes widen at the words and a slow smile spreads on his lips. Harry has to close his eyes at the sight.  
    

Both Niall and Liam clap like they’re mad once the song’s over. It’s a bit too much, to be honest. They were far from great, not even good, they don’t deserve clapping like that.  
    

”Great song” Liam says. ”Guns N’ Roses?”  
    

”Nope” Louis says brightly and throws an arm around Harry’s shoulders. ”Hazzy wrote it!”  
    

Niall and Liam’s jaws almost fall to the floor in a comic like expression and Harry almost sniggers. Almost.  
    

”Seriously?!” Liam exclaims. Harry nods, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.  
    

”You’re brilliant” Niall says, and he sounds sincere in a way Harry’s never heard before. It makes him a little uncomfortable.  
    

”It’ll sound a lot better once we’ve got some more practice and it’s not that gr-”  
    

”You’re brilliant” Niall cuts him off with a shake of his head. He looks him dead in the eye and it feels like he’s looking straight into his soul, into his very being. He can feel Niall in the core of his flesh, he can feel him in his lungs, in his blood. Niall is everywhere and it’s so overwhelming that Harry has to look away. He’s never felt less punk rock.  
  

He removes the guitar strap from his shoulder and hands the guitar to Louis.  
    

”I need some air” he says and walks outside.  
    

The door shuts behind him and the cold hits him like a punch in the stomach. He takes a deep breath but it turns out to be a little shaky. He buries his head in his hands and let out a quiet laugh. This is ridiculous, how can he be this affected by a person he’s just recently met? He knows basically nothing about him, and yet Niall has seeped into every fibre of his body, every atom of the universe.  
    

The door opens behind him.  
    

”Did I say something that upset you?” Niall asks and a tentative hand is placed on Harry’s shoulder. Harry straightens his back and turns to look at Niall. The blond watches him with cautious eyes.  
    

”No” Harry offers him a small smile.  
    

Niall doesn’t look too convinced. ”Are you sure? Because you don’t look fine.”  
    

And Harry just _can’t_ stop the words from leaving his mouth, can’t stop what’s happening.  
    

”I’m just so in love with you” he almost blurts out, and then shuts his mouth the second the last word leaves his lips. What the actual _fuck_.  
    

Niall looks like he’s been punched in the face for a second, which is understandable. And then the little fucker begins to laugh.  
    

Harry is torn between wanting to run away and cry, and punching Niall in the gut because this is a really uncool reaction. Out of all the possible outcomes from his outburst, this is probably the one he’d wanted the least.  
    

Niall reaches out to touch his shoulder as he tries to calm down.  
    

”I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that” he says, his words shaky from laughter. He clears his throat.  
    

”I’m fairly sure I’m in love with you too.”  
    

He’s still giggling a little and Harry can’t understand what’s happening. He can’t move, can’t stop staring at the boy before him.  
    

Niall’s in love with him? Niall just laughed at his declaration of love?  
    

Niall continues to giggle and reaches up to cup Harry’s face in his pale hands. He presses his lips to Harry’s, not even for a second, and then giggles again.  
    

”You should look at your face” he giggles and then pecks Harry’s lips again. And suddenly Harry can move again. He reaches up to grip at Niall’s forearms and blinks.  
    

”You’re in love with me?”  
    

Niall nods and chuckles. He moves his hands from Harry’s cheeks to his shoulders.  
    

”Yes” he says and places a kiss to Harry’s hand around his arm.  
    

”Me?”  
    

Niall just nods. Oh god, he must think he’s an idiot. Harry tightens his grip and looks down on his shoes to collect his mind. Niall is in love with him.  
    

And he understands why Niall felt the need to laugh, the same reason why he had to stop in the middle of the street when he left Niall’s house yesterday.  
    

Because he’s in love.  
    

The giggle escapes his throat and he looks up again to look at the wonderful, wonderful human being that’s in love with him. The giggle grows into full laughter and now Niall’s laughing again and they’re standing in the cold outside the garage, gripping each other and laughing and Harry’s never experienced anything more wonderful before. Harry leans down to kiss Niall but can only manage a peck because he’s laughing too much.  
    

The door opens and three confused faces stare at them.  
  

 ”What the fuck are you doing?” Zayn asks, and it just makes them laugh even harder.  
    

”We’re in love” Niall manages to get out and he has to let go of Harry’s shoulders to lean over and hold his stomach. Harry doesn’t notice if they get a response, because he’s too focused laughing and being in love and watching the way Niall’s back curve.  
    

Eventually the laughter dies down and they’re alone. Niall looks at him, tears from laughter in his eyes, his cheeks red.  
    

”So” he says. ”How about a kiss, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned in this story:
> 
> Nightrain - Guns N' Roses  
> Dont damn me - Guns N' Roses  
> Think about you - Guns N' Roses  
> It's my life - Bon Jovi  
> Dead Horse - Guns N' Roses  
> My Michelle - Guns N' Roses  
> Rock me - One Direction


End file.
